The Bloody Dance
by MessyxxxJessy
Summary: Sakura goes Back in time to save her friends and first love for death. SakuxSasu


The Bloody Dance

_The Bloody Dance_

_By: __MessyxxxJessy_

**Summary: **

On the way to heal her teammate she come's acosse a scroll –

That sents one person too past. When she takes that chance she is sent to when she is assign to team 7.

But guess what using the scroll cause her to have a demon seal in her.

And what does Orochimaru and Akatsuki's have to do with it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is my first fanfic so it won't be that good!

MessyxxxJessy: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa who's doing discaimlers

Inner Sakura: Hell I DO IT!!

Naruto: ME ME ME ME ME ME ME

(Gaara walk in) Gaara: I kill u if I don't get to do it

(Naruto and MessyxxxJessy Shaking there pant off)

Sakura: I do not own naruto and if I did I would be married to Gaara!

Gaara Go cazy and finds out everyone is gone

Gaara: Where the Hell are u guys

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present: Konoha

Sakura Pov

I woke up to people sceaming. At first I thought it was me dreaming until Naruto came yelling that Konoha was getting attacked #

"Saaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkura-Channnnnnnnn" Naruto yelled

"What the fuck" I said I look outside to see two snake's attacking the city and I know that Orochimaru was behind it!

"Sakura-chan u got to go to Tsunade-Baa-Chan " naruto said

(Hell yeah inner said)

(Orochimaru shit)

"Naruto I'll be right there" I yell

I put on my Black Short skit and pink tank top that stopped above my belly button and fishnet on top. That shows off my belly button pierced and tattoo of a Sakura tree. I shape on my weapon's pash on my thigh and put on my leg and arm warmers that hid my weights. And bashed my hair and put it in a ponytail**.**

(Like ino's hair that **up)**

I ran as fast as I could to naruto but I was stop by a person I did and didn't wat to see.

Those crimson red eyes that could kill with a look.

"Sasuke-kun" I thought

"Ahh come on kick his ass" inner said

"NO we got to go to lady Tsunade" I thought Worried that Sasuke was here to kill her.

"Ah Sakura" Sasuke said he stood there at me with lust and arger in his eyes.

"Wat are u looking at Sasuke" inner said mad as hell (Vein in the head pope out)

I remender I had to go to the hokage for mission and she knew that Sasuke wanted something

So she knew he would not allow her to leave just yet.

I came back to my thought when Sasuke put Kanata at my neck. To stop me from-

Me getting away

"wat do wat Sasuke-kun" I said with veamon in my throat

"Hn" "I wat u" he said

("Wat after all these years he wat u now WOOOOWWW) inner yell

"Why would u wat me am weak" I could tell that he was not wanting no for answer

"Hn I'll come for you after the konoha is been destroyed" he said well disappear in the dark

I was still supier wat he said when ino and hinata grab me and pull me to the hokage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we got Lady Tsunade you could tell that she was pissed at how this was going

"Wow she pissed" inner said to herself "yo Sakura I dare you to dare naruto to call her old" Inner said well she laugh her head off

"Shut up the vallige is getting attack and all u can say is dare naruto to call people names" I thought scolding my inner.

"Hokage Sama" Hinata and ino say at same time paicking

"YESS" She yell

"Wats happening Lady Tsunade" I said in a worried tone and I could tell the answer was not good

THAT DAMN OROCHIMARU" Said yelling "He's attacking the vaillege and her has allied to the rock and Mist Coutey" She said mad as hell thoging her Chair out window Making a large Hole in the wall

"Well wat can we do" I said

"Please go heal are injury's Shinobi" She Yell in stern voice "This is top priority Sakura, Ino, Hinata NOW" Seaming at as.

Ino and hinata and took the east part of the city Well I took the South and west part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was running to the injury Shinobi's when I saw something that cat my eye. A scroll that was lying on ground calling to me. So I pick it up and open it to see a girl in a garden with Sakura tree and different color flower. I knew she was not human so here I go.

"Umm hi" I said shyly

"Come on Sakura speak louder" "God I do it then" Inner said Angrily

"No I'll do it" I thought

"Hello young one thank u for finding me" the women with a beadeilful Blue red and While Kimono

Said

"Wait the crest on the back her kimono that's" I thought quisionly

"Dude that the Uchiha crest on her kimono" inner said sacred

"Who is she" Me and inner yell in are thoughts

"Ahh so u know the clan crest am wear" she said "oh by the way my name is Phoenix Uchiha and am a the demon of time seal in this scroll" phoenix Said

"And by the look of thing outside I will give u the power go back in time to change the future"

WHAT REALLY inner and me yell

"Yes I knew u would say that. But there Is a down side" phoenix Said

"I knew she was going to say that" inner said

"Wat is it" I asked nicely know this was not going to be good.

Esercigy with a demon's. U know how Gaara and naruto have to go thou with their demon's.

I thought

"I would like see the outside world so if I can could I seal myself in u" phoenix asked with a nice guy smile

"Ahh wat do u think inner"

"Uhhhh ummm ahhhh why u asking me" smiling while eating cake

"Could u give me a sec?" I asked nicely

Sure Take ask long as you want" she said while starting to play a song

Mabushi kumai chinu sakura iroi kokoro hodo kete

Tsuki akari no naka kimi no kao ga ukande kieta

"Wow She sings good" inner Thought!

Machi tsuzuketa ano koe n'de te wo furu kage sagasu kedo

itsuka no kaze hoho ni furete haru o tsutaeru deshou

"Wow She does" "oh yeah back to thinking that propels"

awoku hikaru sakura namiki hana akari ya waraka no

Kimi to hanare kimi wo tatoru ano hi mitatsuki wa sagashite

"Hey Phoenix My answer it yes I will do it" I said Nevesovy

"Then here we go" She said then I started to fall asleep

To her song.

hiki dashi no naka shiketa hanabi kako daita mama

maichiru hana ware haru no namida kimi ga oshieta

Hana no youni kagayaite kaze no naka ikite yukou

suki wa michiru deshou sore douku douku akaruku terasu

Kono sakura no shita onaji omoi dakasun'da hito

ima toki wo koeze futari no kage sou toke sanaru deshou

"Ahh wat this feeling" I thought then blackout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please rate and review please

PPPPPPPPPPPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEE

Thanz for reading


End file.
